A variety of adapters have been known and used to attach various devices to a firearm. Particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,236,947; 2,416,769; 3,062,114; 3,678,590; 3,739,167; 4,152,754; 4,233,770; 4,290,219; 4,291,479; 4,309,095; 4,533,980; and 4,542,447 all disclose devices such as lights, cameras, and illuminated sights that are attached to a firearm. None of these adapters, however, relate to mounting an animal caller, such as a turkey call, to a firearm. In the wild, in the heat of the hunt, the hunter is often in the position of being unable to make an animal call and quickly adjust to take aim once the animal is lured in the hunter's direction. Previously, the hunter was required to make the call, put the call down, pick up the animal in his sights, often within a few seconds. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide for an adapter that could be used to mount an animal call to a firearm in such a manner that the hunter can activate the call without ever taking the quarry out of the sight of the firearm.